Fast Food Dating
by Coka Cookie Cola
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a fast-food worker trying to pay off loans for her education and there was a university boy, whose playboy reputation leads himself to a whole world of trouble. This is not your typical love story.


**This little baby had no inspiration really. Unless you count listening to Star Wars music. LOL. Serious note though, this certainly won't be the last Gruvia story I'll write. I love them too much. Longer chapters I'll write in the future, I will. XD**

**Fast Food Dating**

**Chapter 1: Love At First Sight**

Two chicken snack wraps, crispy, ranch and the other one grilled with ranch. One large coffee, three small strawberry Fruitopias and one Smarties McFlurry. Juvia Lockstar had to admit that was one of the largest orders she received when she started working at McDonalds. Not that she would have time at all to complain, really. She could work as fast as a honey bee and get paid for her efforts. Besides, she had to pay her dues somewhere (mainly school) and she might as well start here.

"Two chicken wraps, large coffee, three strawberry Fruitopias and one Smarties McFlurry," Juvia announced, slightly pushing the tray toward the man who ordered it. She put on a bright smile and said, "Have a good day." He smiled back, before he went to go and sit down with who Juvia assumed was his family. The lucky bastard who did have a family…

Honestly, she was getting too tired for this. Yes, she worked only on weekends from nine to five, but that didn't excuse the dreary fact Juvia got exhausted way too easily. Maybe it was her lack of self-control or that she never got enough sleep sometimes.

She was, after all, a university student, majoring in social work. She couldn't exactly depend on anyone else to pay off her loans; Juvia didn't have any family who could help her in that line of duty. After all, she had been raised in an orphanage up until she was seventeen and even then she grew up way too fast for her liking.

"Juvia, why don't you take five?" one of Juvia's closest friends and as well as her co-worker Lucy Hearfilia suggested, noticing the look of pure exhaustion on her face.

"Are you sure?" Juvia wasn't used to free handouts: she was used to being independent and expected nothing less than that.

"Yeah, I can cover you," Lucy replied, maybe a little too eagerly, before she started to 'shoo' her out of the kitchen.

Juvia tucked escaped strands of blue hair behind her ear, and without thinking, she fled the incredibly hot atmosphere of the kitchen and into the cold dining area. Honest to goodness, she thought she would have fainted when she sunk into the booth closest to the self-serve drink stand.

Juvia half-wished to have a good old fashioned social life like any other university student; instead of having to work and serve people all day. Truth was, Juvia never had a lot of friends. She liked to think of herself as an extremely shy person. Granted Lucy told her that she'd have plenty of time to do so, Juvia still had doubts. What part of her was appealing to anyone? She was certain she'd scare most of them with her pale skin and dread-filled eyes. Beauty; what was the true meaning of it anyway?

She would have found the answer to that on her own, except when she saw two guys enter the fast food establishment… Let's just say Juvia almost lost her breath.

One of the said guys miraculously captured her interest; cropped, ebony hair, dark, dreamy eyes and what a voice he had… Just seeing him in a muscle top and shorts made her feel astonished. He looked like the kind of guy in a Calvin Klein commercial; it wouldn't be surprising at all if he was a model. But Juvia knew for a fact that he was never here before. Otherwise, Juvia should have recognized the feelings lying dormant in her heart.

She could have declared he was the most handsome boy she had seen in her lifetime. But in his presence, Juvia was star struck. All she could really do at this moment was stare at him, like he was a god and she a worshipper: a faithful, loving worshipper if Juvia might add.

In her fantasies, she would have loved to assume that he was the one for her and vice versa. In truth, he as the first guy that made her heart pond wildly against her chest and her insides melting into goo. It was because of those feelings that made Juvia want to know him better. There were so many questions she could ask him. Like what's his favourite food, what kind of girl was he interested in, whether or not he's a college student with big dreams for his future. The list could go on and on. She wanted to know everything about him and she wouldn't give up on achieving that. But it could be a deal breaker if he liked Rebecca Black.

"Miss? Are you okay?"

Juvia could have sworn she died and went straight to heaven; the man of her dreams actually went up to her and asked her a question! Could this day get any better? And he was giving off this sexy, man cologne which she could describe as something chocolate… at least, that was what she thought anyway but the point was, he smelt good. And even his voice was like a demigod's: she could just listen to his nice and crispy smooth baritone voice that had melted her heart instantly.

Juvia blushed, chuckling sheepishly. "Yeah, yeah. I'm totally fine." It was kind of hard to look at him straight in the eye without giving herself away.

"Ok. If you say so." And before she knew it, he left. He had left her alone.

Just like every other guy she thought she knew.

**:3 :3 :3**

Gray Fullbuster was a man of many things. He was a fine hockey player, hot dog eating champion (for the third year in a row), former ice sculptor enthusiast and a Casanova. What could he say though? Women just liked coming unto him and who could resist a beast like him? No joke though, he had heard that term before. He could pretty much have any girl in the world if he wanted to, but frankly, he wasn't the guy who believed in soul mates or crap like that. Yet it felt wrong sometimes to lead some people on. It had happened on occasion and normally he would have no regrets about doing that. Well, Gray could reason it was because the lack of sleep he received lately. He could blame it on that and no one else would even care.

Considering that he was in his second year as a University of Magnolia student, he needed all the sleep he could get. It was not easy trying to study for five classes per semester and achieve the best marks that he could. At least, compared to his other friends. Then there was the fact that hockey was taking a lot of his time too, but he supposed that was his own decision.

So why did he have to go to McDonald's with the university's biggest dolt/his best friend? Oh yeah, because Natsu said that the girls working there were totes friendly (Gray just had to cringe when he said the word 'totes'; a term that Natsu never really used) and that Gray needed to expand his social circle (again, terms that were never usually used by Natsu); what better way to do that than to befriend the cashiers?

Gray wouldn't even be surprised if said girls would reject Natsu. He wasn't exactly a class act when it came to the ladies. Then again, it wasn't like he was a womanizer either, so what could be the harm?

Natsu was going on and on about something that happened in his English class and Gray wasn't particularly paying attention. What grabbed his full attention happened to be sitting in a booth, all by her lonesome, right by the self-serve drink machine. Judging by the dark uniform, Gray would have to assume that she was on break.

And she looked… kind of pretty, if Gray had to be totally honest with himself. She was a little on the pale side, and if he looked into her dark eyes, he would assume that he'd be looking to an empty black void. Kind of creepy, but it wasn't like Gray would go out of his way and tell that to her.

"Miss? Are you okay?"

For a moment it would seem to him that she was glaring maliciously in his direction. And was that ever a disturbing look. It wasn't like she was checking him out or anything; it was almost as if she had a problem with him. Not that Gray would have any idea who this girl was; if he did have any relations with her in the past, he would have remembered.

But his suspicions of her despising him for something were erased altogether when her cheeks started to paint themselves crimson. "Yeah, yeah, I'm totally fine."

"Ok. If you say so," Gray replied, shrugging his shoulders before heading toward the cashier. He, however, failed to notice the faint sadness radiating from her eyes, as he was following Natsu.

"I take it that you knew her from somewhere?" Natsu grinned.

Gray snorted. "No."

"Well, she was looking at you funny. Not that you aren't funny-looking."

Gray threw an annoyed glare toward his friend, who snickered at his reaction. Natsu always made it a point to insult him whenever possible. From first glance, from a spectator's perspective, one might have guessed that the two of them hated each other. Sure they had a rivalry, but hatred? Well… sometimes Gray had the urge to kill him for his idiocy, but it wasn't like Natsu didn't feel the same way. It was a weird friendship but it worked.

"May I take your order?" Natsu turned to face the person who spoke clearly and a little bit of annoyance in their tone.

"You can take my order any day," Natsu replied suggestively.

It was no doubt that the girl that he was flirting with happened to despise him for it. Considering that Natsu wasn't the typical 'handsome' guy of the university; with salmon hair, sharp teeth and dark gray eyes – not to mention wearing only a vest and a scarf half the time on campus – it wouldn't be a surprise if no girl would ever want to go out with him. Looking at the cashier in question, in all honesty, she wasn't bad looking; she was the typical blonde American sweetheart that could make a living on almost about anything. But Gray, for some reason, didn't believe for a second she was into the adult film industry; there was something about this girl that seemed innocent. No doubt that she'd be able to hold her own any day of the week.

"What can I get you?"

"Just a poutine and two large fries please," Gray butted in, clearly knowing that Natsu was about to make a fool out of himself.

The cashier's brown eyes narrowed slightly, but otherwise, she did nothing but add up the total of their order. "That'll be $7.50."

"And can I have a phone number with that?"

**:3 :3 :3**

**Yes, I'm having Natsu as a failed playboy in this. LOL.**

**If you would pretty please tell me what you think of this so far, I might update quicker. XD**


End file.
